From a Certain Point of View
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Qui has a slight accident during sparring, Obi tells his version of the story.
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: From a Certain Point of View (Part 1)  
Author: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Humor, Obi POV, 10 years pre-TPM (Obi is 15), Qui has a slight accident during saber practice.  
Disclaimer: Qui, Obi and all others do not belong to me, and there is no money made from this.  
Feedback: Yes, Please!  
Archive: Sure, just ask me.  
Notes: This will be followed by part 2, written by B.L. Anderson. Thanks Brenda for the bunny.  
  
===========================  
From a Certain Point of View  
===========================  
  
Qui: Obi-Wan! You breathe a word of this to ANYONE...I will kill you. Understand?  
  
Obi: Yes Master. I understand completely. I will not tell a soul, you have my word on that. But can you tell me where you got those? You think the girls would like to see me in those? Can...I...  
  
Qui: OUT!! GO!! NOW!! I don't want to see you until dinner.  
  
Obi: Yes Master. But you have to admit, they are very unique, and this is very funny.  
  
Qui: Kenobi? Don't make me kill you know.  
  
Obi: Sorry Master, I am going now.... (Obi ran, laughing hysterically as he flew out the door.)  
========================  
(Obi-Wan walks towards a group of friends standing near the entrance to the gym.)  
  
Bant: Obi? Where ya been?   
  
Obi: Hi guys. Um...just doing a little sparring with my Master.  
  
Bant: Yeah. We heard something a bit more than that happened. Come on Obi...give us the scoop.  
  
Garen: Spill it Kenobi. And we want the whole story, not the watered down version.  
  
Obi: Okay, okay. Well, Master Qui-Gon and I were sparring. I was winning of course, something he will never admit to. I threw out a couple of low blows, has him pushed back. I was incredible right? But then...he starts getting mad.  
  
Garen: Come on Obi, your Master doesn't get mad. He just gives you that evil...stare. That's bad enough.  
  
Obi: Live with him for a bit...he gets mad. Anyway, he starts losing it...swinging his saber every which way. There was no logic to the attack. I catch his weakness and pin him on the mat.  
  
Reeft: No way Kenobi...you had him pinned? He's like 8 feet tall.  
  
Obi: And strong!! Yep, I pinned the great Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn. He was thrashing about, yelling at me to let him up. Even tried to force push me away, but I was much to overpowering.  
  
Bant: Obi...you were not...liar. He let you win.  
  
Obi: Oh no, Bant. And the story does not end there. I did eventually let him up though.  
  
Bant: Or, he forced you too.  
  
Obi: I LET him up. You can only embarrass your master for so long. So, he got up and started swinging again. I, of course, blocked everything that came my way.  
  
Reeft: Of course.  
  
Obi: I did Reeft. I don't lie.  
  
Reeft: No, but you exaggerate.  
  
Obi: Maybe a bit. But not about this. I swear to you that all I am telling you is true.  
  
Reeft: Whatever you say Kenobi. So...go on.  
  
Obi: Okay, now...we are sparring again. It's going good. I am matching him at each attack. Then...he takes a step back and flips high in the air...somersaults over my head...not the most beautiful of moves mind you...I need to teach him a thing or 2 about those tricks...  
  
Bant: Obi !! WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE SHOWING OFF BIT!!! WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
Obi: Jeez Bant, be a little louder next time. I don't think the people of Alderaan could hear you.  
  
Garen: Obi? Back to the story?  
  
Obi: Oh, yeah...okay...flips and as he lands, he slips and does this kinda splits thing, and all I hear is this loud ripping sound. He straightens up, turns around and there they are, as plain as the ears on Master Yoda's head. I couldn't believe it, my Master actually wearing something like THAT!!!  
  
Bant/Reeft/Garen: WHAT!!!  
  
Obi: He had on, a pair of white boxer shorts...  
  
Bant: That's not funny Obi.  
  
Obi: No Bant, you don't understand...white...boxers...with...with...little...with little...HA!!...with...  
  
Bant: Little what? Obi!!!  
  
Obi: He had...little...lightsabers all over them...little, itty bitty, multicolored, lightsabers...and ...and...  
  
Reeft: And?  
  
Obi: They light up!! Tiny twinkly lights that light up. I think they glow in the dark too.  
  
Bant: You are lying.  
  
Obi: Bant, please...give me a little credit. You shoulda seen them...blue, green, purple, yellow...even a red one!! Oooooo...a Sithly saber.  
  
Garen: So then what happened?  
  
Obi: He grabbed me by my braid, told me to shut up and stop laughing. I was, of course, unable to do that. Then he pulls me to stand directly in back of him. He say's to stay right there, then he yells to another master to bring him his robe. But...they all are laughing so hysterically, they can't do it. So he tells me that if I move, he will kill me.  
  
Bant: How'd you get out of the gym?  
  
Obi: We started inching towards the exit...which looked very professional by the way. An 8ft tall Jedi Master with a 5ft apprentice glued to his backside.  
  
Bant: Obi, Master Qui-Gon is not 8ft tall.  
  
Obi: Close enough. So, we were cruising to the exit. Everyone staring at us...and I mean EVERYONE...they start applauding as we are leaving. My Master's face turns Sith red. I have never seen him so embarrassed.  
  
Reeft: And you are loving every minute of it.  
  
Obi: Well, almost. Anyway, we made it to the gym exit, and standing on the other side is...guess who...Master Yoda.  
  
Bant: No way!  
  
Obi: Yes way! Right there! He asks Qui-Gon why I am stuck to his butt and why he is pulling my braid out of my head. Qui-Gon say something to the effect that we were having a Master/Padawan bonding session. One thing I can say about my Master...he lies well.  
  
Garen: That must be where you get your ability from.  
  
Bant: Quiet Garen...then what Obi?  
  
Obi: We get to the changing room, and I chase everyone else out. They all are laughing as they leave the area. Gossip spreads quickly you know. Qui-Gon tells me to sit down and shut up. I knew he was still mad that I beat him in our sparring match, so I did as he asked.  
  
Garen: Obi? You are good with a saber and all, but you can drop the ' I beat the greatest swordsman in the galaxy ' line. You did NOT beat Qui-Gon sparring. So deal with it.  
  
Obi: You're just jealous Garen, that you didn't get to see it. It was beautiful.  
  
Bant: Good...now back to the boxers with the lil sabers.  
  
Obi: HA !! Right. I asked him where he'd gotten the shorts from. Now mind you, all this is going on after he told me to sit down and shut up. Okay? So, he is NOT a happy camper at this point.  
  
Bant: Hey Obi?  
  
Obi: Yeah?  
  
Bant: Shut up and get to the rest of the story.  
  
Obi: You 3 lack patience, you know that? Sith, I sound like Qui-Gon...that can't be good.  
  
Bant: Obi!!!  
  
Obi: Got ya! He said he got them from a ' friend.' I asked him who the friend was, he wouldn't tell me. Kept saying it was just a friend and that is was none of my damn business.  
  
Garen: Who do you think it was?   
  
Obi: I haven't figured that out yet. What I want to know is...WHERE do you buy something like that, and WHY do you buy something like that?  
  
Bant: I bet they are kinda cute.  
  
Garen: You would. So, he didn't tell you. And I would assume that you are not supposed to be telling us about this incident either right?  
  
Obi: You got it!  
  
Bant: And you punishment for telling us?  
  
Obi: Death. He's gonna kill me.  
  
Reeft: I knew that was coming. Well, it's been nice knowing ya Kenobi.  
  
Obi: Come on guys, he wont find out that I told you. Besides, half the temple already knows about it.  
  
Bant: They know what they saw, not your distorted version of it.  
  
Obi: I tell you the truth Bant. This is how it happened, from...my point of view.  
  
Bant: Well, I bet that Master Jinn sees the incident from an entirely different point of view, and if we ask him...it's a WHOLE 'nuther story.  
  
Obi: We all see things differently Bant. Have no fear, the saga of the boxers with little lightly lightsabers on them will live on for a very long time.  
  
Bant: Uh huh...I bet...in your little world at least. I'd like to hear Master Jinn's version of how all this took place.  
  
END  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: From a Certain Point of View (Part 2)  
Author: B.L. Lindley-Anderson  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Humor, Qui POV, 10 years pre-TPM (Obi is 15), Qui has a slight  
accident during saber practice.  
Disclaimer: Qui, Obi and all others do not belong to me, and there is no  
money made from this.  
Feedback: Yes, Please!  
Archive: Sure, just ask me.  
  
===========================  
From a Certain Point of View  
===========================  
  
  
Mace: Qui, what's wrong? You look a little tense? You need to learn to  
relax my man. I know being a master is hard...but hey, you ought to try  
being on the council with Yoda. Do you know what he does when...hey...where  
are you going? I wasn't finished.  
  
Qui: Yes you were.  
  
Mace: Wait. What's wrong?  
  
(Qui keeps walking quickly down the corridor. Mace catches up and grabs him  
by the arm.)  
  
Mace: Will you wait? What is wrong with you?  
  
Qui (very red in the face): I really can't discuss it now.  
  
Mace: You better do something about it. You're going to bust a vessel.  
Kenobi being a jerk again?  
  
(Qui glares at him.)  
  
Qui: What have you heard?  
  
Mace (trying not to smile): Nothing.... Why? What should I have heard?  
  
Qui: Mace...you...if you've been talking about this...  
  
Mace: Talking about what?  
  
Qui: About what happened in the gym.  
  
Mace: Not me man. I don't know what you're talking about. (Trying not to  
grin.)  
  
(Qui shrugs in resignation)  
  
Qui: I guess it's all over the temple by now...and I'm going to have to  
kill Kenobi for it too! (Sighs) We were sparring.  
  
Mace: Oh...OK. Great story. See you later.  
  
Qui: Do you want to hear this or not?  
  
Mace: Oh? There's more?  
  
Qui: You're after Kenobi.  
  
Mace: I'm gonna have to talk to the healers about prozac...Ok...Ok...can't  
take a joke. What's the story?  
  
Qui: Obi-Wan and I were sparing. I was winning of course...like I always  
do. He was trying to fight dirty though and throw some low blows. But I  
easily anticipated them and pushed him back. My usual incredible  
performance. Then he started getting mad.  
  
Mace: Sounds like Kenobi.  
  
Qui: Yeah. Well, anyway...he was mad because I was beating him so badly.  
So he started just wildly swinging his saber. No logic to his attack. It  
was easy to find an opening. And...I pinned him to the mat.  
  
Mace: So what else is new? You're eight feet tall and strong. He's a kid!  
You sure you don't abuse him?  
  
Qui (glaring): Thanks friend. Anyway...he was thrashing around and yelling  
at me. But I wouldn't let him up.  
  
Mace: A real humanitarian.  
  
Qui: I tell you...you're after Kenobi. Even tried to force push me away!  
Me! Of course I was able to withstand it.  
  
Mace: A Force push? Even you're not that strong. He let you win!  
  
Qui: He did not! I am strong. But I took pity on him and let him  
up...eventually. He was very embarrassed...there in front of all the other  
padawans. So, naturally he got up and started swinging again. Of course, I  
was able to block everything he launched at me.  
  
Mace: Of course. You're eight feet tall and strong. I'm going to have to  
talk to that boy about how you discipline him...  
  
Qui: I can show you if you'd like a demonstration.  
  
Mace: Just get on with the story. Get to the good part!  
  
Qui: What good part?  
  
Mace: Oh...well...it's good...so far...but not as good...as other stories  
you've told. So...I knew there had to be a better part...  
  
Qui: Oh...OK.  
  
Mace: Whew!  
  
Qui: What?  
  
Mace: You were saying?  
  
Qui: Anyway...we started to spar again. And I was doing exceptionally  
well...  
  
Mace: Beating up on a kid...  
  
Qui: Mace! All the masters spar with their padawans!  
  
Mace: Yeah...but they aren't all eight feet tall.  
  
Qui: I am NOT eight feet tall.  
  
Mace: Whatever... Make note...check Obi-Wan for bruises.  
  
Qui: ANYWAY!! I was doing wonderfully. I easily match his every attack.  
Then he steps back and flips high in the air...somersaults over my  
head...not the most beautiful of moves mind you...I have to remember to work  
on that with him...  
  
Mace: You are eight feet tall...if he was able to somersault over you...that  
sounds good to me!  
  
Qui: I am NOT eight feet tall.  
  
Mace: You are to Yoda!  
  
Qui: ANYWAY!!! He flips and as he lands, I turn to block his next  
blow...but...I...turned too quickly...  
  
Mace: Yeah? Yeah?  
  
Qui: Well...my feet slipped and I...kinda did...  
  
Mace: Yeah? Yeah?  
  
Qui: I kinda...did...the splits.  
  
Mace (laughing hard): The splits! YOU!? You're old.  
  
Qui: I'm not THAT old.  
  
Mace: Yeah...right...and then??  
  
Qui: Well...  
  
Mace: Yeah? Yeah?  
  
Qui: I split my pants! All right??  
  
(Mace is breathless by now.)  
  
Qui (crossing his arms over his chest): It's not THAT funny.  
  
Mace: Not yet anyway.  
  
Qui: What?  
  
Mace: Nothing...nothing. What happened then?  
  
Qui: What do you mean what happened then? (Red in the face.) Everybody in  
the gym got flashed by my underwear! What did you expect?  
  
Mace: Oh...this your red bikini underwear that Adi told me about?  
  
Qui: WHAT! She told me she didn't tell anyone! Geez...I'll never trust  
her again.  
  
Mace: Or the bright blue ones that Depa told me about?  
  
Qui: WHAT!!!! I'll never trust another woman in my life!  
  
Mace: Don't worry. I bribed them.  
  
Qui: What, you bribed them?  
  
Mace: Yeah...I knew they did your laundry for you. A few credits...a  
little fun with Jinn.  
  
Qui: Mace!  
  
Mace: Well...which was it?  
  
Qui: Neither.  
  
Mace (looking shocked): You DID have on underwear, didn't you??  
  
Qui: Of course!  
  
Mace: Which pair haven't I heard about?  
  
(Qui turns every shade of red known in the galaxy.)  
  
Mace: This must be good! You're turning every shade of red known in the  
galaxy!  
  
Qui (in a whisper): White boxers.  
  
Mace: What's so bad about that? Qui...I've never seen THAT shade of red  
before! WOW! What are you not telling me? Come on...you know I'll find  
out one way or other.  
  
Qui: They have little light sabers on them.  
  
(Mace is literally rolling on the floor, unable to catch his breath.)  
  
Qui: Mace!  
  
Mace: Do they light up...like real sabers?  
  
Qui: NO!  
  
Mace: I'll bet they glow in the dark too!  
  
Qui: They do not!!!  
  
Mace: What color?  
  
Qui: I told you...white.  
  
Mace: NO...the sabers!  
  
(Qui is silent and fuming.)  
  
Mace: A green one? How about blue? Red? No...you don't have a sith saber  
on them? Do you??  
  
Qui: Mace!  
  
Mace: I'll bet they DO glow in the dark! Especially that red one!  
  
Qui: MACE! You are after Kenobi!  
  
Mace: So...what did you do?  
  
Qui: What do you think I did? I grabbed that brat padawan by his braid. He  
was laughing as hard as you! No matter how hard I pulled he wouldn't shut  
up! It was only attracting MORE attention! So, I pulled him to stand  
directly in back of me. I threatened him to stay right there. I yelled to  
another master to bring my robe...but they all are laughing so hysterically,  
they can't do it. So, I told Kenobi that if he moved, I would kill him!  
  
Mace: How'd you get out of the gym?  
  
Qui: We started inching towards the exit. Kenobi was smart enough to tell  
me how professional that looked! An 8ft tall Jedi Master with a 5ft  
apprentice glued to his backside.  
  
Mace: I told you...eight feet tall!  
  
Qui: I am NOT eight feet tall. That's just what he said. Is this where  
Kenobi got that from...you?  
  
Mace: Just...tell me more.  
  
Qui (glaring): So, here we are, edging to the exit. Everyone staring at  
us...and I mean EVERYONE...they start applauding as we are leaving.  
  
Mace (cackling): I'll bet Kenobi was laughing his rear off!  
  
Qui: Yes...he was! Anyway, we made it to the gym exit, and standing on the  
other side is...guess who...Master Yoda.  
  
Mace: No way!  
  
Qui: Yes way! Right there! He asks me why my padawan is stuck to my butt  
and why I am pulling his braid out of his head.  
  
Mace (breathless and holding his sides): What did you say?  
  
Qui: What was I supposed to say? Look at my underwear? I told him that  
Obi-Wan and I were having a Master/Padawan bonding session.  
  
Mace: And he bought that?  
  
Qui (Red in the face): I don't know. He was laughing so hard, I didn't get  
to ask him.  
  
Mace: More! More!  
  
Qui: We made it to the changing room, and I make Kenobi chase everyone else  
out. They all are laughing as they leave the area. I told that brat to sit  
down and shut up! He was still mortified that I whipped his rear so hard in  
the sparring match...so he quickly calmed down once I reminded him of that.  
  
Mace: I'll bet! A threat from an eight foot tall man would scare even me!  
You didn't hit him did you?  
  
Qui: Not yet!  
  
Mace: So...Jinn...just where did you get  
those...those...boxers...with...with...glowing light sabers.  
  
Qui: They do NOT glow!  
  
Mace: Whatever you say...but come on...where'd ya get them?  
  
Qui: You sound like Kenobi! I got them from a friend.  
  
Mace: Really...who?  
  
Qui: A FRIEND! It really is none of YOUR business.  
  
Mace: Touchy! Must be someone I know!  
  
Qui: Mace!  
  
Mace: So...you think Kenobi is gonna keep quiet?  
  
Qui: He'd BETTER if he wants to live.  
  
Mace: You are a child abuser! I knew it!  
  
Qui: Mace!  
  
Mace: Just let me ask you one question. Is this the way it really  
happened?  
  
Qui: Of course. Are you suggesting I'm lying?  
  
Mace: Exaggerating maybe. This isn't the way I heard it.  
  
Qui: WHAT? You mean...  
  
Mace: It's ALL over the temple. But...not that way.  
  
Qui: Well...my way is the truth. And I know a padawan who is going to  
suffer a painful death.  
  
Mace: Wait! I can't let an eight foot tall master abuse a boy.  
  
Qui: Don't worry...you're next.  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
B. L. Lindley-Anderson  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

here is part 3....part 4 (the final part) will follow in a week or so!! This part was written by B.L. Anderson. Let us know what ya think!!!..Obi   
  
The first 2 parts can be found on my website:   
  
http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/   
  
  
Title: From a Certain Point of View (Part 3)   
Author: B.L.Lindley-Anderson (anderson@hiwaay.net)   
Rating: PG   
Summary: Humor, Obi POV, 10 years pre-TPM (Obi is 15), Qui has a slight   
accident during saber practice.   
Disclaimer: Qui, Obi and all others do not belong to me, and there is no   
money made from this.   
Feedback: Yes, Please!   
Archive: Sure, just ask me.   
  
  
Qui-Gon stomped down the hallway on his quest to find his padawan.and   
determine just what he had been spreading around the temple. Mace had begun   
to follow because he said he couldn't let an eight foot tall master abuse a   
boy. However, with Qui-Gon's very long legs, he soon left the giggling   
councilor far behind. He was deep in thought as he walked.   
  
*Kenobi, you are in big trouble. I gave you the chance to keep your face   
shut and stay in one piece, but you went against a direct instruction from   
you master...and told everyone about...about...that certain underwear.   
That's   
not bad enough! You had to go and exaggerate about them. They do NOT   
flash...or even glow in the dark. They are just...bright, that's all. The   
little sabers just reflect light well. Besides, it's the first time you've   
even seen them. How could you know if they glow in the dark?   
  
I'm just glad you haven't seen them before! You probably would have sneaked   
them out to show all your friends! You'd love that, wouldn't you? Parading   
your master's underwear all over the temple... No doubt charging a credit   
each for the padawans that wanted to see them. You're not only bold you're   
greedy as well.   
  
It's a good thing you weren't there that night when...she gave them to me.   
You probably would have sold that information too. Brat! If you ever see   
her coming to my door, then the news will be out quick. We are going to   
have to be more discrete. It's hard enough to have any romantic interest as   
a Jedi...but in the temple, there are no secrets...especially with a nosey   
padawan constantly watching everything you do. I'm surprised you haven't   
seen us together before. Maybe I have finally outsmarted you. I have to   
stay one step ahead of you because you're always sticking your nose in my   
business. How did I get stuck with a padawan like this? And I thought   
Xanatos was bad. At least he cared so little about me that he didn't try to   
find out what I was doing all the time.   
  
Kenobi...when I find you.... I'm going to have to calm down or I really   
will kill him! Focus Qui-Gon...focus. Yes...I can see my hands around his   
stringy neck! No...no...that's not the way for a Jedi master to think. You   
mustn't let this anger continue. It will only lead to the dark side! HA!   
My padawan is leading me to the dark side! I don't need any help with that.   
Telling everyone about my...personal business....   
  
I know I'm getting close...I can feel the brat...laughing his butt off.   
He'd   
better laugh it off, because if he still has a butt when I find him....   
Now come on Qui-Gon...calm. Focus. Breathe...in...out...in...out.   
Calm.... I am calm...until I think of...him. I can see the brat rolling on   
the floor while he tells his other brat friends about this. And then   
they'll   
go tell their masters. Then it will be all over the temple. It's bad   
enough that I have to be humiliated...but she will be also. And that's not   
fair to her. She was just trying to express her feelings toward me.   
Masters have feelings too, Kenobi. I know you find that hard to   
believe...because you're too busy trying to dig up dirt on masters!   
  
I know I wasn't like this with Master Yoda. I was never this disrespectful   
to my master! Padawans were different then. We were serious minded. We   
wanted to learn and do well. Well...except for the time I put   
those...bloodworms in Master Yoda's...bed. But that was different. It was   
innocent fun. And he even thought it was funny...after he calmed down.   
After he got back from the healer. After a couple of days. Well...he did   
laugh...right before he...disciplined me. But that was different! It was   
just a couple of bites...well...a few bites. Well...OK...several bites.   
But that was just...something he quickly recovered from. It only hurt his   
little green body and he and the healer were the only ones to know...not the   
whole temple! Well...I knew...and so did some of my friends...and I guess   
they told their masters. But it still didn't get all over the temple! And   
certainly not to any on the council! And...it didn't embarrass an innocent   
gift giver!   
  
Just as I thought. Kenobi is just inside his room. Listen to him laugh.   
Who's he telling it to now? I'll catch him in the act this time.   
But...first I have to get hold of myself. I can't afford to hurt him too   
much. The council wouldn't look favorably on that. Just enough to put fear   
in him! I'll teach him to embarrass his master all over the temple! And to   
embarrass...a lady friend. After all, there's no reason for Yaddle's name   
to be dragged in the mud just because she wanted to express her affection.   
  
OK...I'm calm...really. I am...really. Deep breath. OK...now let's go   
in.*   
  
Qui-Gon opens the door. "KENOBI!! Get out here! You're dead!"   
  
  
  
B. L. Lindley-Anderson   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: From a Certain Point of View (the 4th and final part of the series.)  
Author: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The continuing story of Qui and his boxers.  
Disclaimer: George owns em. No money is made here.  
Feedback: Please!  
  
Note: Special thanks to Brenda for another GREAT combo fic!!!   
  
You can find the first 3 parts of this fic here:  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/Obific.html  
  
=====================  
From a Certain Point of View  
=====================  
Qui-Gon opens the door. KENOBI! Get out here! You're dead!  
  
(Obi-Wan peaked his head around the corner of his bedroom door.)  
  
Obi: Is there a problem Master? You seem...um...angry. You know that kind of emotion is not very befitting a Jedi Master of your stature.  
  
Qui: Sit down and shut up! Who did you tell?  
  
Obi: Tell what Master? (Looking as innocent as possible.)  
  
Qui: Kenobi? Don't make me kill you before you reach puberty. WHO did you tell?  
  
Obi: Oh, about the boxers. Only Bant, Reeft and Garen. I swear, I told no one else.  
  
Qui: And what exactly did you tell them?  
  
Obi: I told them what happened in the gym. They thought it was funny. Why are you so angry Master?  
  
Qui: I can imagine why they thought it was funny. You and that exaggerated mind of yours. Why am I so angry? Why?   
  
Obi: Uh, yeah.  
  
Qui: Couldn't keep your big trap shut, could you. Just couldn't do it. Had to go mouthing off to the whole damn temple.  
  
Obi: No Master, I only told my friends.  
  
Qui: Well, then, THEY told the whole damn temple. Either way, everyone knows, and you are to blame. I knew I should have stuffed socks in your mouth when I had the chance.  
  
(Obi gave a puzzled look before biting nervously on his bottom lip.)  
  
Obi: I am sorry Master. I didn't think they would say anything. I asked them not to. I should talk to them about this, have them apologize to you. I think I will do that now, see ya in a bit Master...  
  
(He got up, ready to make a flying leap for the door, when he was stopped. Qui-Gon grabbed his braid.)  
  
Qui: Freeze braid boy. SIT! STAY! I am not done with you yet. Nor will I be for some time.  
  
Obi: But Master...  
  
Qui: But nothing. Stay! How did you find out that Yaddle gave me those boxers?  
  
(Obi looked confused.)  
  
Obi: Huh? Yaddle? Hehehe...nuh uh...she didn't give you those. I figured that Master Bren gave them to you. Yaddle? HA!!  
  
Qui: You didn't know?  
  
Obi: No, but I do now. Yaddle! Yaddle! Hee hee...say that 3 times fast. Yaddle! (Obi had lost it now, giggles overtaking him. He was cracking himself up as he struggled to breathe between laughs.)  
  
(Qui's face turned sith saber red.)  
  
Qui: ENOUGH PADAWAN!!!!  
  
Obi: Oh, Master, you crack me up sometimes. Yaddle! Glow in the dark boxers!   
  
Qui: THEY DO NOT GLOW! And how would you know anyway?  
  
Obi: Um...uh...  
  
Qui: You have not been...no...you were wearing them weren't you? You little...  
  
Obi: Master, please. I would not be caught dead in those things. I simply tried them on one night, to see how they looked on me. They are WAY too big for me anyway. And NOT my style at all.  
  
Qui: No, Qui. Don't kill him yet. He's much to young to die. Let him suffer first. Then kill him. Yes, that's it. Suffer, then die. Obi-torture? (He turns back to Obi again.) And just what were you doing snooping around in my underwear drawer?  
  
Obi: Uh...um...  
  
Qui: OBI-WAN!  
  
Obi: Well, you're so sneaky and secretive sometimes and you never share things with me or tell me things. You never talk to me half the time we are together. I was only investigating. Just being my nosey self I guess.  
  
Qui: Nice guilt trip Kenobi. Won't work. And yes, you are very good at being nosey. One of your more annoying traits.  
  
Obi: Can you tell me about the bloodworms?  
  
Qui: How do you know about that, I only told...oh no...that little troll. YADDLE!! You've been talking to her haven't you? Interrogating her maybe into providing you with particular information about your master?  
  
Obi: Um...well...  
  
Qui: And by the way, who is in the closet? I heard you giggling with someone before I walked in here.   
  
Obi: Well, you see...she was here when I got here. Said that she knew your pass code. So, since she had stopped by, I asked her if she could tell me anything about you.  
  
Qui: You locked Yaddle in the closet?   
  
Obi: Not exactly. She told me she's been there before and didn't mind hiding there for a bit. Master? You and Yaddle? You're 8 feet tall, she's...um...not.  
  
Qui: I am NOT 8 feet tall. Stop telling everyone that. Maybe Mace was right. Perhaps a visit from Mr. Prozac would do you a world of good.   
  
Obi: Prozac? Who's that?  
  
Qui: Never mind. Please let Yaddle out of the closet. NOW!!  
  
(Obi sulked towards the closet door, palms the switch and the door opens. There stands a grinning Yaddle, all decked out in her hot pink boxer shorts and her 'I Love Yoda' t-shirt.)  
  
(Obi bites his lip to keep himself from bursting out laughing.)  
  
Qui: Very funny Padawan. I am sorry Yaddle. He put you up to this didn't he? You will have to excuse me for a while, I must kill my apprentice now. I hope you understand. Then I will look for a new one, perhaps one who has lost the ability to speak. I am afraid this relationship will have to end. I am so sorry.  
  
(The door chime sounds, Obi opens the door to reveal Yoda, sporting a pair of glow-in-the-dark lightsaber boxers. The little troll winks at Yaddle, offers a few backward phrases and she runs into his arms. Within seconds, they are walking arm and arm down the corridor.)  
  
Obi: Awww, that is so sweet. I knew the 2 trolls would someday find each other. Did you buy those hot pink boxers for her Master?  
  
Qui: NO I DID NOT, THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Obi: Are you really going to kill me?  
  
Qui: Maybe not today. With Yaddle now gone from my life...STOP LAUGHING OBI-WAN!!!...with Yaddle gone, I require you're help.   
  
Obi: Help? With what?  
  
Qui: The next target of my affection.  
  
Obi: Uh oh...not Master Bren?  
  
Qui: You know me to well, young padawan. I wonder what her favorite color is?  
  
Obi: Probably bluuu. She's kinda strange Master. Talks about headless guys all the time. I do like her, but, she doesn't take crap from anyone. So, be careful.  
  
Qui: You underestimate my ability to sweep her off her feet.  
  
Obi: It's gonna hurt when she comes down.   
  
Qui: No, because I will be there to catch her.  
  
Obi: And I thought teenagers my age had a hormone problem. Contain yourself Master.  
  
Qui: Come, my esteemed apprentice, you shall help me pick out a gift for her.  
  
Obi: Okay, but promise me, no boxer shorts. Those things really are goofy looking.  
  
Qui: I promise, but we will have to make a second stop then and return your birthday present.  
  
Obi: You are sad Master. Just so sad.  
  
Qui: I know, aren't you glad you get to spend the next 10 years with me?  
  
Obi: Um...uh...10 years?  
  
END  



End file.
